Vampire's Kiss
by The Shades of Grey
Summary: She was the youngest of six siblings together with her twin brother who passed through the world of the living by the hands of a predator. She was the equilibrium between her family's monstrosities and humanity for centuries. However she came into a decision that it is now time to part ways with them because of a sudden pull of gravity of a certain state.


**SUMMARY: She was the youngest of six siblings together with her twin brother who passed through the world of the living by the hands of a predator. She was the equilibrium between her family's monstrosities and humanity for centuries. However she came into a decision that it is now time to part ways with them because of a sudden pull of gravity of a certain state. That's how she stumbles upon a small town called 'Beacon Hills.'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf nor The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

'_You Can Call Me Henry__'_

* * *

><p>"I won't be staying to New Orleans with you." A soft feminine accented voice said calmly, breaking the deafening silence that has already been presented.<p>

The sound of the car's engine humming softly as the man sitting on the driver's seat looked from the corner of his eyes pensively at the owner of the voice that had been sitting beside him. However though never taking his teal blue eyes off the road.

It was teenage girl presumably aging 14-15 with a skin white as milk and an aura of nobility radiating her whole being. She has long brown wavy hair crowning her oval-shaped face. You could barely see the sharp cheekbones underneath her brown locks framing her perfectly shaped face. Her eyes, like her companion, take the shades of blue, though a bit dull, with a set of long eyelashes as she looked through the tinted window of the car. Her button nose stood thinly between her two beautiful orbs.

"Have you thought of this thoroughly?" The man uttered solemnly, unconsciously running his right hand to his dirty blonde locks.

"Klaus, dear brother, you already knew that someday, one way or another, I would have to go." Drawled by the teenage girl, her voice giving out no emotions at all. The little ray of sunlight emanating from the front glass making her eyes squinted in irate. Still, her eyes set on the moving scenery out of the window.

The man, Klaus, heaved a sigh in defeat. He knew alright. In all honesty he already knew that someday his beloved youngest sister will come into this kind of decision, sooner or later. He just doesn't want it to happen yet. But now it is happening. He will have to let her go. Actually, they have to let her go.

"Have you told Elijah and Rebekah yet?" Klaus asked curiously. He knew Elijah would probably let her go, being the reasonable brother he is. But Rebekah would be a different story. She love their youngest sister to death just like how he loved their youngest brother who died by the hands of their worst nemesis, a werewolf.

She wouldn't just let her go without even trying to reason her by listing more shitloads of excuses. He can't blame Rebekah; he would probably do the same if only he was a heartless bastard that has no remorse for his sister's freedom. He isn't like that alright? He may be a monster but he still is a big brother. Being the reason of her loneliness is already enough, no need to add more fuel to the fire.

"Yes." The girl said shortly. "However, Bekah didn't give up easily. It took Elijah hours to reason her."

Klaus chuckled at that. He can imagine a rampaging Bekah and the ever composed Elijah watching from the sidelines.

"Henrietta, please understand, Bekah just love you so much. She's just worried about your safety, after what happened with Kol and especially when our father is right behind our trail. Actually we are all worried." Klaus said in his accented voice. His face slightly darkened when he remembered how he witnessed the death of their brother, Kol, and his burning body in front of him will forever be imprinted in his mind just like how Henrik -their youngest brother- died because of him.

"I know Klaus, I'm not complaining. I just want to travel alone without any of you hovering around me. Besides, being staked for so long, I want to experience being a teenager." The girl, Henrietta, said slowly turning to look at her brother. Shoving the sadness of Kol's death from her head by twitching the corner of her lips upwards in mirth giving him that rare smile.

Bloody sod, he knew that look! He groaned quite loudly even though he's chuckling in amusement inside.

"I already apologized for staking you my dear sister. Am I still not forgiven?" He narrowed his eyes in her direction, pulling his small pout in mock indignation.

And in return, Henrietta smirked before turning back to look again through the tinted window.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you should give me something first before I forgive you." She said, her voice sounding a bit playful.

"And what is it that you want me to give?" He said, turning his eyes back to the road then raised an amused blonde eyebrow. His lips pressed in thin smile.

"Give me a ride." She answered, looking back at him again. "After we arrive at New Orleans to say goodbye to Bekah and Elijah, give me a ride to California."

Klaus frowned at that. "Any particular reason why chose California of all places?"

She stayed silent knowing no perfect explanation that could fathom her feelings. She faced on the road to come up with a palpable reason but nothing came out.

"Is it that feeling again? That surge of magic few months ago?" He asked, slightly frowning at her dilemma. He felt it too, alright. Even though not as powerful as the way how it stroked his sister. He can still remember how she fainted when that surge of unknown energy suddenly crawled into their spines.

"Yes." Henrietta nodded gravely. Her hands unconsciously gripping the hem of her black leather skater skirt. "I've been having dreams of a certain tree in a somewhat look like an abandoned classroom. A huge tree. In fact, 'huge' doesn't do the tree any justice. It as gigantic. And apparently it was cut down. And it feels like it was pulling me towards a small town called Beacon Hills."

"Beacon Hills. Huh, that place sounds familiar. I just can't seem to put my finger on it." Klaus said thoughtfully, a slight frown marring his bearded face.

"Precisely my point. I've been thinking the same thing. I found it familiar, I just can't seem to remember It." she said under her breath.

"Alright then, Beacon Hills it is." The older one said in finality.

- o -

It was supposed to be a semester where Scott McCall focuses only on school. But it seems that he keeps on attracting danger wherever he goes. Now, not only does he had bitten a teenage boy with an anger management problem, and it seems that Allison's megalomaniac aunt came back from the dead as a werewolf-jaguar hybrid trailing behind their asses waiting for a perfect time to strike.

He heaved a defeated sigh as he slowly walks his way through the school gate, his hands gripping the straps of his backpack. He watched as students of different levels busily making their way through the school entrance without giving Scott a second glance.

He was about to pass through where the school busses were parked when he heard the familiar huffs of his newly made beta, Liam Dunbar.

He stopped on his track then turn to Liam's direction who's apparently talking to his dark skinned friend, Mason if he remembered it correctly. He can clearly hear what they're talking about.

". . . You ran three miles to school?" Scott heard Mason asked Liam.

"Yeah." He heard Liam answered nonchalantly though still sounding breathless. "I just started running."

"So I guess your leg's okay?" Mason asked. He can hear the boy's concern for his beta. "What happened to your arm?"

That's when he heard Liam's breathing go erratic. He could feel the boy's anxiety and fear. It was like he was having a nervous breakdown which was proven when he saw Liam gripping on the railing for support. That was also the time when he turned his way and locked eyes with him.

As seconds goes by, Scott felt worried for his beta. He'd been on that state before for goodness sake. He knew Liam will go on a killing spree if he can't control his inner wolf and it's his responsibility as his alpha to train him. That is if only he permits him to.

He watched as Liam scrambles his way inside the school, that's when he spotted Stiles walking his way to him. He didn't waste any second and ran to where Liam went with Stiles trailing behind him before changing direction planning to corner the young beta.

Scott was fast approaching the young beta when Stiles appeared from the other side to stop him.

"Liam, hey!" Stiles shouted, pointing a finger at younger boy while all Liam can do was panic when he saw Scott from behind striding his way to him.

"We need to talk." Scott said, sounding desperate. And Liam can't take it anymore of these two stalking him. First Scot bit him, and then kidnapped him.

"No, you need to back the hell up, okay?! Both of you!" Liam shouted when he was cornered by two older juniors in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Can you just listen for one second? Please?" The alpha pleaded, wishing nothing more than enough to offend the young beta. And for some reason, that did the trick. Liam fell quiet, looking at the two of them impassively and waiting for Scott to do the talking.

"Liam. . ." Scott started carefully, looking at the younger one in the eye. "We're brothers now."

"What?" Liam asked his face full of confusion while Stiles groaned audibly. "Oh god. . ."

"What are you even talking about? We just met and you bit me." The freshman reasoned with finality.

"The bite. . ." The alpha started weakly, obviously thinking of a better way to explain it without bluntly saying what he has become.

"The bite is a gift." He answered finally but not quite sure of his answer. Obviously, someone had already said this to him and he didn't think he would blurt it out to another beta to justify his wrongdoing to the boy.

And it seems that Stiles can't take the lameness Scott has put himself to. He decided to cut in between the two. "Scott, stop. Please, stop."

"You, you, we're trying to help you, you little runt." He said, pointing a finger at the beta accusingly.

"By kidnapping me?" He quipped in.

"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you. Okay?" He reasoned before adding a bit weakly. ". . . I aided and abetted."

"Liam, I've gone through this before." Scott butted in, getting Liam's attention once again to him. "Something's happening to you. Something big."

Liam scoffed his sea-colored eyes boring to Scott's chocolate brown with enough mistrust and coldness in them.

"Nothing's happening to me." He said before removing the patch pasted on his arm and showing it to the two juniors for them to see.

"Nothing." He followed before stalking off leaving the two juniors on their perturbed state before looking at each other.

"Oh crap." Stiles decided to comment when Liam was out of sight. Scott cannot begin to agree as he nodded his head absent-mindedly.

"His body. . ." He drawled. ". . . accepted the bite."

"Huh. . . It seems you just made that boy your beta, dude." Stiles said turning to look at the direction where Liam had gone to.

"Well, unless he doesn't go on a killing-spree and we don't have to kill him. I'd say he makes a pretty good beta." He added sarcastically.

"Stiles! What the hell man, you're not – " Scott stopped mid-sentence when he suddenly he felt something ominous. Something big and powerful. He felt cold.

He suddenly felt his inner wolf's instincts go on awry like it wanted to run from something. On what that is, he doesn't know. All he knew is his body started trembling while feeling a cold sweat on his forehead. His body threatening to fall on the ground as his left hand touched the wall for support. He was breathing heavily like his asthma was back again. He looked around frantically for the source of the ominous feeling without noticing Stiles looking at him in concern before mimicking his action to know what's going on.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, trying to draw his attention. He could see his best friend's hand shaking as he stumble on the wall while his head turning from every direction like he's looking for something or maybe someone.

Then like stricken by lightning, Scott stilled mid-stride, his eyes wide, slowly turning to the shades of bloody red color of an alpha as he look in front. Stiles followed his gaze and saw a beautiful teenage girl – perhaps a freshman – with long brown wavy hair and piercing teal blue eyes and soft pink lips parted slightly. Her face showing void of emotion as she watched them.

Before Stiles could say anything to the girl, he felt a bone-crushing grip around his forearm and turned to see Scott pale as a corpse could become.

"S-Scott!" He said trying to steady his body upright. He looked back to where the girl is and found no one at all.

Turning his attention to his best friend, he felt his grip slowly weaken and found his eyes turned back to its usual brown and his color coming back from him. He collapsed with his back facing on the wall while breathing heavily.

"H-Hey, what t-the hell just happened, dude? W-who was that?" Stiles asked once again looking at his friend in concern before squatting to his level.

"I. . . I don't. . . I don't know, dude." He choked, still wheezing.

"I. . . I just felt something cold crawling down to my spine. Then when I looked at her, something about her makes me want to scram. It. . . It felt like death." He said in a whisper.

"O-kay. We definitely need a pack meeting later." Stiles said pulling him up to a standing state. He smacked his best friend's shoulder good-naturedly before the two of them walk their way to their respective classrooms when the bell finally rang.

Another problem was once again added to the list.

- o -

'They're so persistent.' Liam grumbled in his mind as he walked his way through the crowd while thinking of the two juniors that somehow made his life at school uncomfortable and irritating. Unconsciously, his right hand gripped tightly on the strap of his backpack while the other balled into a fist.

He watched his friend Mason walked through the door before following him inside. He seated himself beside him, slamming his bag on the floor before running a hand on his face and releasing a defeated sigh.

"Hey dude, you alright?" He heard Mason asked. Looking at him from the corner of his eyes, he nodded hesitantly while trying to have his anger in check.

The bell rang afterwards. He watched as the room started piling with students and seated themselves on their respective places, their teacher following behind.

"Good morning." Mr. Yukimura drawled, his accent obviously showing, placing his things on the table. He was then greeted by numerous 'good mornings' before facing the blackboard.

Liam groaned internally for this is another day for useless things. If only school is spent mainly on lacrosse then probably he won't be having problems forcing himself waking up early in the morning.

Absentmindedly, he placed his notebook on the table, Liam leaned back on his chair watching Mr. Yukimura do his work. His hand making its way to his pen that's sprawled on his table together with his notebook. He gripped on it before twirling it around his fingers.

He was about to say something to Mason when a sudden surge of feeling crawled into his spine, the feeling of fear and anxiety. He could feel sets of cold sweat started forming on his forehead as he leaned forward and gripped his pen tightly that a quiet snap was heard. He started to feel breathless with his sight flickering and started to get blurry. His other hand crawling its way to gripped tightly on the corner of his table making his knuckles go white. He's beginning to hear things like the pulsing of heartbeats around him, the calm breathing of his classmates, the screeching sound of the chalk towards the board, and the faint stomping of feet on the ground slowly getting nearer. He quietly growled to himself while biting his bottom lip in the process.

"Liam, for the second time, are you alright?" Mason who heard a growled beside him eyed his friend in concern then repeating his earlier question. When he didn't get any reply from his friend, Mason leaned forward to Liam and saw him sweating hard with his eyes having the color of yellow. He almost stumbled out of his chair repressing a gasp when the whole class was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yukimura?" The man in sleek black suit said drawing the History teacher's attention.

"Ah yes, Vice Principal. What can I do for you?" The Asian teacher asked politely placing chalk back on the holder.

"I would like introduce Ms. Mikaelson to the class. Late enrollee that will be joining this class." He said looking at the class before turning his gaze on the widely opened door urging the said student to come inside.

A deafening silence befall the room as a fair teenage girl walked inside. She has long brown wavy hair crowning her oval-shaped face while few strands of it framing her rosy cheeks. Her piercing teal blue eyes looking at the class void of emotion. Her soft pink lips slightly parted before it twitched a little upwards, giving them a small smile. She was wearing carnation pink long sleeves tucked in black leather skater skirt. Her long slim legs covered in black stockings with black low heel ankle boots covering her feet.

The class could only stare, wondering why a beauty of this kind had somehow blessed this small town of Beacon Hills with her presence.

No one uttered a word and Mason could understand why. This girl is not just pretty, she's beyond beautiful. He turned to see his friend's reaction and surprisingly, he too was gaping. His eye turned back to its usual blue and his hands no longer trembling. He even wondered if his eyes were tricking him when Liam's eyes turned yellow but he can deal with that later.

"Class, this is Henrietta Mikaelson. She's new in town so I suggest that you welcome her nicely." The Vice Principal said as he put a soft pat on the girl's shoulder.

"Ms. Mikaelson, how nice of you could join us. How about a little introduction about yourself would be nice." Mr. Yukimura said nicely offering the new girl a smile before nodding to the Vice Principal to leave her in his care.

"Of course." Henrietta said softly, smiling a little before turning back to look at the class.

Delighted murmurs were heard everywhere when the whole class heard her British accented voice. All of them were whispering, well almost everyone except for Liam who apparently been gaping at the new girl with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. He sat still on his seat while obviously staring at the new chick. Mason could only smirk at his friend's state. He can't blame the guy; she's definitely an eye-candy.

"My name's Henrietta Mikaelson but you can call me Henry. My name's a bit mouthful. I just moved in from Virginia with one of my family's friend. I hope to get along with all of you." She said softly while carrying herself with enough nobility radiating from her whole being before her eyes softened from its dullness. She flicked her gaze to everyone in the room before it stopped on Liam Dunbar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <em>Yay! This is my first story and hopin' I did fine. This plot's been stuck inside my head for so long and I can't take it anymore and let my hands do its job. Hopin' you like it though and I would appreciate some reviews or comments or questions if you have any and I'll gladly reply to them. :D<em>**


End file.
